Lucifer Rising S4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Sam continues with Ruby to stop Lilith while Dean and Kayla are waiting for word from the angels.
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the OCs you can read the previous episodes.

Lucifer Rising

So his brother was willingly turning into a monster. So be it. If Sam knew what he was doing, and he wanted it, fine. Better to know now so they could continue moving in opposite directions. Bobby wasn't exactly in agreement, more like he was arguing with everything that came out of his mouth.

Kayla had thus far stayed pretty quiet about the whole thing; she'd been quiet since the fight at the hotel. The important thing was that he finally knew for sure that she was on his side. Though he was pretty sure she felt like crap, he didn't know what else could be concluded from her kicking Sam in the throat.

"I'm not calling him Bobby."

"Don't make me get my gun boy."

"Look we are damn near kick off for Armageddon, don't you think we've got bigger fish to fry?"

"I'm not making apologies for what he's done. But he's…"

"He's my blood? Is that what you were gonna say? He's my blood?" 'Cause demon blood sure as hell wasn't _his_ blood.

"He's your brother, and he's drowning."

"I tried to help him, I did. _Kayla_ tried to help him and he shoved her over."

"So try again." He answered plainly.

Dean shook his head and crossed the room, this whole thing was exhausting. "Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life, ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again and I'm sick and tired of chasing that kid. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that." Surely Dean wasn't going to sit and let his brother become a monster.

"Yes I do. Sam's gone, I'm not sure if he's even my brother anymore. If he ever was."

Kayla watched the change in Bobby's expression and leaned against the wall, ready for whatever he was about to do. She'd support Dean either way, even if she had to jump Bobby in the process.

Bobby threw his books off his desk and stepped up to Dean. "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well boo hoo! I'm so sorry you're feelings are hurt _princess._ Are you under the impression that family is supposed to make you feel _good_? Make you an apple pie maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable that's why they're family!"

"I told him," Dean gathered his argument. "You walk out that door, don't come back. And he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"

"You sound like a whiny brat." He shook his head. "No, you sound like your dad. Let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

Dean tilted his head, letting the words go by and desperately fighting a violent response against them. "My dad was a lot of things, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him, and that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than you're daddy ever was." Dean gave him a look and Bobby motioned towards Kayla.

"From what I've seen, absolutely." She had never been a fan of daddy Winchester, not after seeing what he'd done to them.

"Do all of us a favor, don't be him."

Dean walked to the window. They were right about dad and Sam at least; he'd always tried to be better to Sam than dad ever was. Maybe he should have spent less time trying to convince him that dad cared and more time showing him that his brother actually did. Maybe Bobby was right.

Kayla sighed quietly, maybe they should try again. Before she could say anything Dean was gone. She and Bobby exchanged a dumbfounded look. "He did just…"

"Disappear?"

"Yeah." She looked around the room and went into the hall, but it wasn't the 'running out of the room' kind of disappear. He'd vanished right in front of them. "Castiel?"

Bobby followed her into the hall. "You think the angels?"

"Shit." She breathed. "If it was, it's game time." They both turned to the sound of a knock at the door. "Your house."

Bobby went to the door and looked through the peephole, a man he didn't recognize seemed to be waiting patiently outside the door. "What do you want?"

He spoke through the door. "I'm looking for some friends of mine. Well, I don't think the Hardy Boys would consider me a friend. Maybe Kayla is around?"

"You got a name?"

"Tell her the five star resort she not so recently visited never received a feedback card from her."

Kayla raised an eyebrow and looked through the peephole. "Dominic?" She gave Bobby a nod and opened the door.

"You didn't give me your new number. I'm disappointed." He reached out and took her palm, turning it over and kissing the top of her hand the way he'd done when they'd first met. "You're difficult to get a hold of."

"Yeah, it's kind of in the job description." She looked at him, then glanced outside and pulled the door shut. "What…sorry. Bobby, this is Dominic. Dom, Bobby."

"I don't even get a proper introduction?"

"I didn't think it was appropriate under the circumstances, why are you here?" In light of the oncoming apocalypse, not everyone would be accepting of Dominic's lineage.

He quickly took in the house around him, realizing that Sam and Dean weren't there. "I heard your traveling buddies have delved into a new level of idiocracy. I'm here to help."

"Help, _us_, right?"

"Let's clear that up right from the bat." He looked between them. "Lucifer gets out, it's all over, even for me. He'll kill my good time, literally."

It was always good to have one of Lucifer's sons actually on their side, at least she hoped it was. "Sam is with a demon, trying to kill Lilith. Dean just disappeared, apparently the angels have taken him to prepare him for…"

"_No."_ He stopped her firmly. "Forget everything you _think_ you know about what's going on. Number one, the angels are _not_ your friends."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably, he knew they shouldn't listen to those winged freaks. "What do you mean?"

"The angels are in complete chaos right now. The ones who are in charge are on _his_ side."

"His side meaning Lucifer." Bobby went to his desk for one of his books.

"Exactly. They are his brothers after all. Now pay attention."

When Bobby turned back, Kayla was gone. He looked to Dominic.

"The angels." He grimaced. "The Winchester brothers are not supposed to know all this. Not yet."

"What can I do?"

Dominic thought for a moment. "We need to find out where this is taking place tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean found himself in a small, luxuriously decorated room. The walls were a pearl white edged with gold trim and there were several heaven-inspired paintings on the walls. Shit. Between the carved pillars, marble table, angelic statues…it was the kind of décor that even Kayla's parents would have thought too extravagant. So what the hell was he doing here?

"Hello Dean." He turned towards Castiel's voice. "It's almost time."

Obviously that was the only enlightening thing he was going to offer, so Dean continued examining the room. _Is that a harp?_ When he turned back towards the table he saw two dishes had been put there, one filled with ice and his favorite beer, the other a plate filled with what looked like cheeseburgers.

"Hello Dean." Zachariah now. "You're looking fit."

Awkward. "Well look at this. The Suite Life of Zach and Cas." They gave him a blank look. "Never mind. What is this, where am I?"

Zachariah raised his arms, apparently more impressed with the room than Dean was. "Call it a green room. We're closing in on the grand finale here, wanna keep you safe before show time. Try a burger." He held one out to him. "They're your favorite, from that seaside shack in Delaware? You were eleven?"

Were they for real? "I'm not hungry."

"No? How about Ginger from season two of Gilligan's Island. You have a thing for her don't you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Tempting. Where's Kayla?"

"That's sweet. She's with Bobby, and…one of Lucifer's kiddos right? Interesting choice of companions."

"Dominic." Castiel filled in.

"Why would…oh right, daddy's coming to town and all." He wondered what the specifics on his appearance were. "What's the game plan?"

"You let us worry about that. We need you focused, relaxed."

"Well I'm about to be pissed and leave so start talking chuckles."

Zachariah tilted his head, the way Cas did when he was trying to focus in on something. He nodded behind him and Castiel disappeared. "All the seals have fallen, except one."

"That's an impressive score, that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate Dean? Considering, you started all this?"

Low blow.

"But the final seal, it'll be different. Lilith has to break it, she's the only one who can."

"Where?"

"We're working on that. Let us do our job and you do yours."

"I don't even know what my job _is._" Suddenly Cas was back, Kayla was with them.

"There," Zachariah smiled and spoke as if to a child. "Do you feel better now? You'll know the details in good time."

"Isn't _now_ a good time?"

"Have faith."

"What, in you?" Dean laughed. "Give me one reason that I should."

"Because you swore your obedience." He stepped up to him. "So obey."

The angels disappeared.

"Dean I don't like this."

"You're telling me." He sighed and paused to collect his thoughts. "Dominic's with Bobby?"

"Yeah, well he was when Cas jerked me out of there. He came to help, he doesn't want daddy showing up anymore than we do."

From what they knew about him it made sense. "I suppose death of the human race would kind of cramp his style. He know anything useful?"

"I think he knows a hell of a lot more than we do. He said the angels were on Lucifer's side, he doesn't think we should trust them."

"Or maybe we can't trust him." Dean pointed out.

She couldn't argue there, but still, her faith had once again been shaken out. "But what if he's right, Dean, what if Cas is the angel's Ruby?"

He hadn't really thought about it like that and it was more than unsettling. Ruby played the good demon, the one that was different than the rest and befriended Sam in order to manipulate him. They've got Cas, the confused angel who doesn't know what side he should be on and they easily believed him. "Well. Aren't we just a bunch of damn chess pieces today?"

Kayla didn't like the idea any more than he did. What's more she felt horribly guilty about condemning Sam for believing in Ruby. Sam was a hell of a lot smarter than Kayla considered herself, and also a lot less trusting. She fell for Castiel's gospel faster than he'd fell for Ruby's and now no one knew what the hell was going on.

"Maybe he's not." He read the look on her face. "Maybe he's a pawn just like we are, maybe he doesn't know." It was more wishful thinking than actual fact.

"Maybe you should call Sam."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Dean pulled out his phone. He had to swallow his pride to pull Sam's number up and press the green button. The phone rang once and went to the machine. "Hey, it's me. I'll just get right to it I'm still pissed and I owe you a serious beat down. But, I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm not dad. We're brothers, we're family and uh…no matter how bad it gets that doesn't change. Sammy I'm s..." The machine beeped before he could tell him he was sorry.

"Why do you think she's doing it?" Kayla started looking at the paintings around the room. "Her intentions are obviously impure but she _is_ making him stronger. What would be the point of trying to turn him into a demon?"

"Not a demon, stronger than a demon."

She nodded. "So he can do something they can't? There are two sides to this, maybe the angels do need you for something, and maybe the demons need Sam."

"Great." He sighed. "And it has something to do with Lilith."

"God I wish he hadn't yanked me out of there. We needed to know whatever he was about to tell us."

"_Because Lilith is the final seal."_

"Excuse me?" Bobby looked at Dominic, the stranger he was suddenly forced to listen to without so much as an explanation of where the hell he came from.

"All but one seal is broken, and Lilith's death is the final seal. She was the first human soul to be turned to a demon, and her bloodshed is what will break the final seal."

"And that's what we're looking for."

Dominic nodded, watching Bobby at his computer. "We're looking for something horrible, a horrible and violent tragedy. Most likely on sacred ground."

"Right 'cause that's rare."

"We're running out of time."

"Don't get pushy boy."

"Boy." Dominic smirked and chuckled quietly, he liked this Bobby Singer. He wouldn't call him boy if he knew who he was.

"Who the hell are you anyway? How do you know Sam and Dean?"

"They investigated me once…thought I may be up to no good. Obviously they were wrong."

"Yeah well you haven't proven that yet."


	3. Chapter 3

They waited, making idle conversation to take up time before they heard back from the angels. Dean had a million questions he felt he should ask, a million more things he thought he should say if the apocalypse really was around the corner. As usual neither of them would bring it up, it seemed too final, too pessimistic. They were gonna make it.

With an impatient huff Dean slowly crossed the room again. It'd be nice to hear it from an angel; that everything would be okay. It'd be nice to hear _anything._ He reached out and tipped one of the white angel statues over, it gave a satisfying crash as it shattered on the floor.

"You wanted to see me?" Castiel spoke from the other side of the room.

Dean glanced at him, a little embarrassed that he'd tipped the statue over. "Yeah, I need something."

"Anything you wish."

"I need to speak with Sam."

"About what?"

"What's it to you? You said anything I wish, that's what I wish so make it snappy."

Castiel hesitated. "I don't think that's wise."

"I didn't ask you what you think. Look, I'm gonna do whatever you guys want but I need to tie up this one thing."

"No."

That's when the tables turned. Divine hope was replaced with suspicion; this was all wrong. The angels were lying.

"What do you mean no? I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want."

"Super, I want to see Sam."

"Except there."

Kayla laughed. "I can't believe we bought into this whole thing. We're no better off than Sam, maybe worse." Her whole belief system had been shot down. Even if they did live through this, what was there to look forward to?

"It's not how it seems." Castiel argued.

"Fine, I want to go for a walk." Dean told him.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"Alone."

"No."

He shook his head, he'd had enough. "Screw this, we're out of here."

"Through what door?"

Dean studied his expression, then looked around the room. Sure enough, the room had become four flat walls. They were trapped and Cas was gone. Prisoners of angels.

"That bastard." Dean muttered and grabbed one of the statutes to chuck it into the wall.

"Did Cas really just do that to us?" She watched him rear back on the wall again. "I wouldn't bother, I'm sure they expected that from you."

"It'll still give me something to do." He picked the thing up off the ground and used it as a hammer against the wall. "Sorry about Cas, you had a lot of faith in him." She didn't respond and he continued. After he'd put a pretty good dent in it, the wall returned to normal, as if nothing had touched it. "Son of a bitch."

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, it's unbecoming." Zachariah was back. Super.

"What the hell is going on?" Kayla demanded. "Why are we stuck here?!"

"I already told you, it's not safe out there. Demon's afoot."

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year, now you're sweating my safety?" Dean snapped. "You're lying, I wanna see my brother."

"That's…ill advised."

That's it. We're done playing nice. "You know, I am so _sick _of your crap riddles and your smug fat face. What's going on? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

He looked at him a moment, his expression changing. Acceptance. "You're not going to _ice_ Lilith."

"What?"

"She's going to break the final seal." He went and sat comfortably on the couch against the wall.

"But we can stop it. If you let us out of here, we'll get Sam and…" he glanced to Kayla, she was seeing the same thing he was. "You don't want to stop it."

"Never did. The end is nigh, the apocalypse is here kiddo, coming to a theater near you."

"So why the theatrics?" Kayla asked. "Why fake it?"

"Lot of grunts on the ground, we couldn't exactly tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full scale rebellion on our hands."

"Grunts meaning the angels lower on the totem poll." She said. "Like Cas." There was hope for him after all.

"Think about it." Zachariah chuckled. "You think we're really so incompetent to just let sixty five seals get broken? Management wants it this way."

"Why?" Dean didn't know if he was confused or just plain pissed.

"Why not? When our side wins, and we will, it's paradise on earth. What's not to like about that?"

"And what happens to all the people during your little pissing match?"

"Well," he stood, his tone still casual. "Can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. Well in this case, truckloads of eggs but you get the picture. Look, it happens. This isn't the first planetary devastation we've delivered." He watched Dean's eyes go to one of the angel figures. "Ah, no, you probably shouldn't try to bash my head in with that. Wouldn't be too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly, he'll stop Lilith."

That's what they were counting on. "Sam has a very important part to play. He may need a little nudging in the right direction but I'll make sure he plays it."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kayla interrupted. "I mean, you want him to do something, but he's gonna be okay if he does it right?"

"Sam Sam Sam, Marsha Marsha Marsha, forget about him!"

"You say that like we'll just agree!"

"Guys, please." Zachariah smiled. "Why do you think I'm confiding in you? Dean, you're still vital, we weren't lying about your destiny. You are chosen, you _will_ stop it. Just, not Lilith or the apocalypse."

He wanted to ask this question for the last time and actually get an answer. "What does that mean?"

"Lucifer." He motioned to a painting on the wall; the battle of heaven versus hell. "You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe complete with surly attitude. And when it's over, and when you've won, your rewards will be…unimaginable. Peace, happiness, you guys can finally get out of this hunting mess, _be_ the family you've wanted to be." Zachariah started to walk away. "Someday we'll look back at this and laugh."

"Tell me something." Dean stopped him. "Where's God in all this?"

"God? God has left the building."


	4. Chapter 4

The angels had left them in limbo again, waiting for answers they'd never get. Whatever the plan was, their death didn't seem to be a part of it. Not yet anyway.

"Would it be worth it?" Dean finally asked her.

"What?"

"Planetary peace. Nothing left to hunt, we'd get to go back to your parents ranch, retire like normal people."

_In exchange for wiping out most the world's population. _"I don't think the ones dying would think it was worth it. Our lives, they aren't so bad." She lied. "The angels said so remember? Wasn't that the whole point of sending you through corporate hell? To prove you weren't born to live like normal people."

"Still, we could stop this."

"You'd get bored."

He laughed; she was concerned about his boredom. "We could keep busy." Dean shook his head. "We gotta do something."

After another half an hour or so of hearing nothing from the angels, Dean was desperately trying to get his phone to work. Sam had to be told about this, he had to do something if he couldn't.

"You can't reach him Dean. You're outside your coverage zone."

Was that supposed to be funny? "What are you going to do to Sam?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "He's going to do it to himself."

"I suppose you're not going to explain that. Gotta tow the company line and all. Why are you here Cas?"

"We've been through a lot, you and I. Your family. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry it ended like this."

"You're sorry?!" Kayla shot at him and started to stand, Dean held his hand up.

"I got this sweetheart." He turned and punched Cas in the face, the loud thud didn't have any effect on him but Dean was fairly certain he'd fractured his wrist. With a grimace he cracked it back into place. "It's Armageddon Cas you're gonna need a bigger word than sorry."

"This is long foretold." He argued. "This is your…"

"Destiny? Don't give me that holy crap. Destiny, God's plan, it's all a bunch of lies you poor son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me, and keep you in line! You wanna know what's real? People. Families. _That's_ real. And you're gonna let them all burn?"

"I see nothing worth saving here! I see nothing but pain. I see inside you, I see your guilt, your anger, confusion…in paradise all is forgiven. You'll be at peace, even with Sam."

"You gonna lie to yourself now?" He leaned down to get his attention. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Cas, you see nothing worth saving? This world is full of good people that are gonna die! You've got feelings for people whether you like it or not, look at Kayla! She's alive because of you. _You_ Cas, not your God, not his plan. She's alive because you wanted to save her. You _care_ Cas, help me. Help us stop this."

"What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam, we can stop this before it's too late."

"If I do that, we'll all be hunted. We'll all be killed."

"If there is anything worth dying for, this is it."

Cas looked at him, then to Kayla before his eyes rested on the floor.

"You spineless, soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean…"

"Hey before you go angel-zapping out of here." Kayla crossed the room and unclasped her necklace before placing it in his palm.

Castiel stared at the small silver angel pendent in his hand. "I have no use for this."

"Yeah? Well apparently I don't either." When she walked back to Dean they heard the wing flutter signifying his departure.

It was a low blow, especially for Kayla. "You love that conforming bastard don't you?"

She smiled. "He'll be back."

Meanwhile, Sam found himself staring at the entrance of St. Mary's Convent. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to completely drain the blood out of someone, killing both the demon and human inside? According to Ruby it was his only chance to stop Lilith, the only chance to stop the apocalypse. The sacrifice of one should outweigh the loss of humankind, right? He wasn't a bad person for doing this.

"Sam it's time, are we doing this or not?"

"Give me a minute to think."

"Sam."

"Give me a damn minute Ruby!"

"Better think fast."

He took a breath and finally pulled out his phone to check Dean's message. Who knows, maybe he'd have something inspirational to say.

"_Listen to me you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said that I'd have to save you or kill you, well I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore, and there's no going back."_

Or not. Sam took a deep breath. This was it, the final stand, he was finally doing something right and his brother didn't even believe in him. They weren't even a family anymore. Why the hell couldn't Dean trust him just one time in his entire life? He glanced back to Ruby. "Do it." It didn't matter now, he'd show him, he'd show Dean that he was wrong.

She went back and opened the trunk, the possessed girl they'd stashed back there started screaming. It didn't effect him as much now; it had to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

"So these are your favorite huh?" Kayla took one of the burgers off the tray and took a bite. "Yeah that tastes about right, heart attack waiting to happen."

He shrugged and took the burger; he _was_ curious. The taste was undeniable, somehow they managed to get those exact burgers he remembered from his childhood. "They're still bastards."

"Amen."

Suddenly Cas was shoving Dean against the wall, holding a hand to his mouth while drawing a blade out of his jacket. The sight of Ruby's knife made Dean nervous, but Kayla was flat out ecstatic, grinning even.

"I told you! Cas, you're my favorite angel."

He smirked slightly but didn't stop what he was there to do. Castiel drew the blade across his arm. As his blood ran down he smeared it across his palm and began to draw the banishing symbol on the wall. Something he'd learned from Anna.

"_Castiel."_ Zachariah's voice came from the corner of the room. Dean and Kayla looked, Cas hardly flinched. "Do you mind telling me just what you think you're doing?"

With his face set in determination, Castiel pressed his hand into the center of the symbol. In a flash of white light, Zachariah disappeared. "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but I know who does." He handed him Ruby's knife. "We have to stop him from killing Lilith."

"Wait," Kayla asked. "Did you say _stop_ him from killing Lilith?"

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal." Dean argued.

"Lilith _is_ the final seal. If she dies, the end begins."

Well that was an unexpected twist that made so much sense it almost hurt that they didn't realize it before. Ruby _was_ getting Sam strong enough to kill Lilith. How ironic that the brothers each had such a huge part in bringing hell to earth.

Before they could think too much into it, they found themselves in front of Chuck's house. Of course Chuck would know where Sam was. As they headed for the front door a car screeched to a halt behind them. They turned to see Dominic climbing out, he jogged to catch up to them.

"Took you guys long enough." He smirked.

"We got here first." Dean pointed out.

"Excuse me for not having divine intervention. You know, I've never had the chance to meet any of my uncles…"

Castiel didn't look at him; this wasn't a time for jokes.

They didn't bother knocking, when they found Chuck he was on the phone with an escort service. He nearly dropped the phone when he saw them. "This isn't supposed to happen. What?" He spoke into the phone. "No, this is _definitely_ supposed to happen just let me call you back."

"Let's see the rough draft Chuck." Dean held his hand out.

"Right, right." He grabbed the papers and handed them to him. "Page fifteen." Chuck nodded to Dominic. "Dominic, right? N…nice to meet you."

He barely glanced in his direction as he read over Dean's shoulder.

"St. Mary's, what's is that, a convent?"

"Yeah, but, you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story. Well, _he's_ in this story." He motioned to Dominic. "He comes here to get the location but could never make it in time but if you've got Castiel then you can and…" he took a breath. "It doesn't go like this!"

"Yeah well, we're making it up as we go." They all looked at Cas, encouraged by his sudden determination.

A blinding light flooded through every window and door as the house began to shake. Looks like Chuck's archangel was pissed off. Again.

"Oh no, not again!" Chuck cried helplessly. He definitely didn't sign up for any of this.

"It's the archangel!" Cas yelled above the noise. "I'll hold them off, I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel sent them away and waited for his consequences. If he was to perish here now, he was at peace with it. It felt right.


	6. Chapter 6

A new sense of controlled power coursed through his veins and Sam felt unstoppable. To hell with family support, he was going to stop this thing. Before they even got through the doorway he'd sensed the weaker demons in the convent and killed them simultaneously without even having to look at him. Ruby had been right, he needed the extra blood. The extermination hadn't even weakened him.

At the end of the hall of now dead demons Sam saw Lilith preparing a ceremony. She saw them coming and raised her hand to shut the doors. Was she serious? Sam threw the doors open again and thrust Lilith back against the stone altar at the same time. Who did she think she was dealing with?

Lilith tried to pick herself up, only to be held against her will on the cold stone. Sam didn't even hear the doors shut behind him, he could only focus on his hatred.

"I've been waiting for this, for a very long time." He wondered if he had time to torture her slowly, if he had the _strength_ to do it.

She glared at him. "Then give me your best shot."

He held his hand up and focused, for the first time she reacted. Lilith's body filled with light and her eyes with fire. Her quiet cries were satisfying but they couldn't drown out the faint yelling in the background. His name?

"Sam!" Dean yelled from the other side of the door. "Sammy!"

"Dean?" He looked towards the door.

"Now! Do it now damn it!" Ruby was screaming at him.

Everything blurred together for a moment; Dean and Kayla's muffled yells, Ruby screaming at him, Lilith laughing…wait. Lilith was laughing? He turned to her.

"You turned yourself into a freak." She laughed. "A monster, and now you're not gonna bite. I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."

_Monster._

Sam's eyes turned black as his rage overtook him. As his hand raised so did the light in Lilith's body. It was hard to keep the strength but after a few ragged pants, Lilith fell lifeless to the floor.

Satisfaction. Though he would have preferred her screaming and begging.

Lilith's blood flowed from her like it had a life of it's own, like it was following a path along the old stones.

"What the hell?" He watched it stream along the floor.

"I can't believe it." Ruby breathed.

"Ruby, what's going on?"

"You did it." She sighed. "I mean, it was a little touch and go there for awhile, but you did it."

This wasn't right. "What? What did I do?"

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last." She was still in awe.

_No no no._ "No. I stopped her, I killed her!"

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal, and you bust her open." She smiled. "And guess who's coming to dinner?"

Sam was breathless, he was in shock. "Oh my God."

"Guess again."

"It's quiet Dean, we're too late." Kayla paced behind them as they worked on the door.

"We still gotta get in there."

Sam could barely hear the pounding behind him over the pounding in his head. This was all his fault.

"You don't even know how hard this was. All the demons out for my head, no one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew, only Lilith! Yeah I'm sure you're a little angry right now but I mean, come on Sam! Even you have to admit I'm, I'm awesome!"

"You bitch. You lying, bitch!" Dean was right, Dean was right about everything. He tried to toast her but it made his head ache and knocked him off balance. Oh God, what had he done?

"Don't hurt yourself Sammy, it's useless. You shot your payload on the boss."

"The blood, you poisoned me."

"No, it wasn't the blood. It was you and your choices. I just gave you the options and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time Dumbo. I know it's hard to see it now," she kneeled next to him. "But this is a miracle. Everything Azazel and Lilith did just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it."

This couldn't be happening. "Why? Why me?"

_Kayla can you hear me?_

Kayla barely made out her name through the noise and she plugged her ears and tried to focus.

_Sam?_

_Tell him I'm sorry, oh God I'm sorry._

_It's okay Sam, it'll be okay._

"Because. It had to be you Sam, it always had to be you. You saved us, you set him free and he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine."

Dean and Dominic finally took the door down.

Ruby straightened up triumphantly. "You're too late."

"I don't care."

Sam was out of it, but not enough to keep from holding Ruby still while Dean drove that dagger into her. _It's the least I can do bitch, send you back before the big show._

"You son of a bitch!" Dominic screamed at him. "Do you know what you've done?! Do you know what this means?!"

Sam looked at Dean, who seemed just as angry. He didn't know what to say at this point. "I'm sorry."

Light streamed up from the blood pooled on the floor and Dean grabbed his brother by the arm. "We have to go."

"There's no time." Dominic told them, sounding panicked himself. "I can't…" he looked at them. "I can't save you from him, I'm sorry." He looked absolutely terrified for someone about to see their own father. Dominic took a knee, almost like he was bowing, preparing to serve.

Dean slid his hand over Kayla and squeezed down tightly, he couldn't stop her from shaking. "It's okay." He whispered as they stared into the gateway to hell.

_Authors Note-my fanfic reference (site url on my profile) has been updated to include pics of Sam, Cas and Dominic_


End file.
